Terra Mare
by ibuberu
Summary: There are things we cannot change. But, there are things we can choose to fight for. — Ruby, Sapphire, and the dex holders. Pacific Rim AU.
1. 1 - flare blitz

**notes –**  
this will be a 5-parter (or 4?) and the rest of the dex holders will appear in subsequent (and longer) parts! i've got most of everything sorted out and this is just something fun i wanted to try out since i miss writing for pokespe and i adored pacific rim! my aim is to finish this short chaptered thing before the new year, but let me overcome my finals first ehehehe

* * *

**(1 – flare blitz)**

"Outta' the way! Outta' the way! You aren't building an entire Jaeger from scratch, are you? Move it!"

Someone pushes past him carrying piles of blueprints in their arms. The person isn't very tall, and he's dwarfed by the sheer amount of papers he's attempting to carry.

Ruby might have have offered to help if he hadn't been shoved aside. 'Might have' is just an expression, of course.

A second man brushes past Ruby with a toolbox. He's more average in height, trailing after the first man the way you'd expect an assistant to follow his mentor. The man looks over his shoulder, and Ruby feels the need to tell him to catch his breath. His complexion is unflatteringly pale.

"Sorry about that! He gets really caught up with work," the man wheezes. He nods once in apology before scuttling down one of the multiple corridors after his friend.

"Wait – excuse me?"

Ruby harrumphs as he realises that he won't be getting any help. He wants ask where in the world is the exit. He's been meandering around the deepest recesses of the Kanto Shatterdome for what's seemed like hours at this point. It's ridiculous how big and empty it is –he thinks 'hollow' is the most suitable word, and it sends a shiver down his spine. There aren't many people around. It's probably because the interior design here is abysmal. No one would want to hang around in such a gloomy, questionably hygienic place like this. Every intersection of hallways looks the identical to the last.

The longer he stays here, the more upsetting it will get. He needs to find the way out before he ends up meeting the person he wants to avoid the most.

As Ruby rounds a corner and is nearly bowled over again, he wonders if he should just give up on this whole running away thing. Clearly, something is plotting against him. He staggers away from the two men, barely catching his balance.

"Sorry 'bout that! You okay?" the one with hideous, messy hairstyle asks.

Ruby adjusts his hat, more than ready to launch into a barrage of complaints. "If you must know, I've been wandering around this dreary metal facility for ages, getting pushed this way and that, my feet are killing me and –" he stops midsentence as he takes in their appearances. It had been hard to recognise who they were since they're wearing uniforms instead of Drivesuits.

"Hold on. Aren't you two…?"

The redhead doesn't react, but a wide smile appears on other's face.

"You got that right! Do you feel honoured that you're standing before Flare Blitz's crew? The great Gold and Silver!"

Silver cringes at the overenthusiastic introduction.

So these two really are who he thought they were. Gold and Silver, the co-pilots of Flare Blitz. Flare Blitz had been one of the newest, breakthrough models in the past – the first Jaeger to be powered by digital technology. Now, it's fallen behind all the other newer models, but Ruby knows that Gold and Silver have all the advantages of experience, skill and youth. The thought makes him feel bitter for some reason.

"… You look more well put together on TV," Ruby says. "And younger."

"No way!" Gold shouts. "Doesn't the camera catch all my good angles? They promised they would."

"The same way they promised that they would get back to you about that ad campaign," Silver mumbles.

"You mean they aren't?!" Gold is shocked by the truth.

Silver rolls his eyes before turning to Ruby. The way his gaze is both measured and nonchalant makes Ruby think he's done something to upset him. To be honest, these so-called heroes have always rubbed Ruby the wrong way. Sure, they deserved some recognition and merit for what they were doing, but… he could never understand how anyone in their right mind would want to be a Ranger.

How could people put their lives on the line, knowing that their safe return wouldn't be guaranteed? Even if they did come back, it didn't necessarily mean that they could come back in one piece.

Ruby starts to feel sick as he thinks about this. He wants to escape. Now.

"Excuse me, I wanted to ask – "

"Sorry, but we have to get going." Silver had already started walking before he'd even finished his sentence

"Wait!" Ruby throws his arms out to block the way. "I need to find the exit. All I'm asking for are some simple directions."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, we'll just show you the way out!" Gold offers. He exchanges a brief look with Silver. "Yes. _We_. Come on, Silv', we've got time. Let's make a little detour."

"No, we don't. We're supposed to report to the LOCCENT."

Gold waves a dismissive hand in the air. "You and I both know that Blue always shows up half an hour late for meetings anyway. Let's just help this poor guy out."

Being called a 'poor guy' makes Ruby indignant, but he's in no position to complain. "Thank you," he says as Silver sighs quietly and Gold begins to lead the way.

"I never forget the little people." Gold nods, apparently proud of his humbleness.

* * *

"So, how'd a new recruit get lost in the Shatterdome?"

Ruby balks. He's offended by such a baseless assumption. "I'm not a recruit! What gave you that idea?"

Gold gives him a sidelong glance, backing to the side slightly. "Woah, woah, relax. You just looked about the right age. The PPDC's becoming less stingy with recruits lately. They take them in as young as eighteen now."

"I'm twenty-one," Ruby informs them. "Still far too young to even consider endangering my life in those tin cans."

"Tin cans?" Gold laughs, loud and boisterous. "Blitz might have seen better days, but she can still pack a punch. And me and Silver started out at your age. Look at us now, three years on and still going strong!"

Gold beams. Silver's expression doesn't change.

"Well, this job isn't for everyone, but at least it's something. Plus, it's cool."

"Cool?" Silver echoes. "Hardly."

"Exactly!" Ruby has finally found someone who talks sense. "But, if you know that, why are you even a part of this whole thing?" he asks.

Silver glares at him with the very same look from earlier. Ruby edges away, wondering if he's overstepped some invisible, fragile boundary.

"Everyone has their reasons!" Gold cuts in, saving Ruby from further intimidation. The older man points just ahead. "And we're here!"

They come to a stop in front of what seems to be a lift. Gold scans his namecard on the wall and the three of them file into it once the doors slide open. Silver presses the buttons indicating the ground floor and the sixth floor.

"Well, here's your stop," Gold says the lift ascends to the ground floor. As he leans against the wall, the expression on his face shifts, like he's been struck with a sudden realisation.

"Hey, if you aren't a recruit, what were you doing down there in the restricted area?"

"Goodbye!" And then, Ruby rushes out the lift.

* * *

It takes a bit more manoeuvring down long corridors, but with the helpful signs along the way, Ruby eventually finds himself reaching the entrance hall of the Shatterdome. The setting sun is casting a warm light through the glass panes of the building, and Ruby's eyes are on the prize – in less than fifty metres, past those huge main doors, freedom awaits!

He can't help but whistle as he strolls towards the doors. Despite all the trials and tribulations he's been through up to this point, he stuck to his guns, and it's so nice to know that there's nothing some good, old resilience can't solve.

Suddenly, an alarm siren goes off.

As the bustle of people around Ruby comes to a standstill, he watches in sheer horror as the whatever light streaming into the building gets blocked out by the heavy, metal walls that are covering all the doors and windows. No. This can't be happening. Not now. Whatever belief in the concept of resilience flushes itself out of his mind.

Overhead, a young woman's face appears on the gigantic screen overlooking the hall. Ruby doesn't know who she is, but her pigtails and star-shaped earrings are admittedly quite stylish.

"Attention everyone, a Kaiju is surfacing off the coast of Kanto and Johto. All personnel, report to your stations immediately. Civilians, please move in an orderly manner to the indoor shelter for precautionary measures. Rest assured that the Shatterdome is now under lockdown. Nothing is getting in or out."

Something _is_ plotting against him.

As Ruby is dragged by the tide of the crowd moving towards the shelter, he scans the area around him desperately. He has to find somewhere to hide until this whole fiasco has blown over. Squeezing between shoulders and arms, he survives the push and pull of the crowd and emerges near an empty corridor. All the other officers and important-looking people are going down separate ways. He hesitates, wondering if this is a safe enough path. Hopefully it will lead him to a broom closet or something.

When Ruby spots a familiar-looking figure in the distance, caught in the evacuating crowd, he nearly jumps out of his skin. He has no second thoughts as he bolts down the empty corridor, crossing his fingers.

He glances over his shoulder – no one's following him. That's goo –

"_Oww!_"

Third time's the charm. Ruby really does fall over this time. He hits the ground hard, and the person he's banged into also lands with a hard 'thud'. He doesn't know how much worse this day can get.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was rushin' t– " the girl starts to say as she gets onto her feet.

As she holds a hand out to him and raises her head, Ruby feels his heart screech to a halt.

'Worst' can't even begin to describe what's happening now.

"… Ruby?"

It's Sapphire.


	2. 2 - meteor mash

**notes – **welp I didn't finish this before the new year, but I finished a part before the new year at least! Thank you to everyone who's followed me up till now, and to new readers as well! I hope 2014 will be great for all of us, and I hope you enjoy whatever it is I'm trying to do with this fic!

* * *

**(2 – meteor mash)**

"Ruby? What're you doing here?"

Sapphire is wearing a shirt with the PPDC emblem. It doesn't look horrible, at least it matches her pants, but what is with the tacky blue bodysuit she's wearing underneath – Ruby should stop thinking about colour coordination at inappropriate times.

She urges her open palm towards him, waiting for him to respond. This has happened before, this has happened so many times and Sapphire has always been there to reach her hand out, to yank him up even when all he wanted to do was mind his own business and lie on the floor where he was satisfied. And he'd always let her, at least, he had when they were younger.

The last time she tried to do this, Ruby hadn't taken her hand. He's not intending to this time either. She's the last person he'd wanted to meet today. He can't even look her in the eye, not after what happened the last time they talked.

When he doesn't look up from the ground at his feet, Sapphire closes her hand into a tight fist.

"If you're still gonna' be like that, then, fine!"

She stomps past him, loud and ferocious, the way he remembers her being. She doesn't look back this time too. Sapphire hasn't changed much in the last three years, and Ruby cannot describe that as a relief or a disappointment. He's not in a position to talk about her that way, not anymore.

* * *

Sapphire's back is completely out of sight by the time Ruby urges himself onto his feet. He straightens the creases out of his clothes and adjusts his crooked spectacles. Before he can begin to think about what to do next, a large, firm hand catches his shoulder.

It's his father.

"Ruby. Where have you been?"

_Trying to get away from you_, he thinks bitterly.

"Well?" his father asks.

Ruby doesn't feel like replying. He hasn't felt like speaking to his father since he was dragged here this morning.

"Throw your petty tantrum if it makes you feel better," the old man scoffs. Ruby gladly takes him up on the offer. His father doesn't seem affected, and instead continues to speak. "But I brought you here for one purpose. We're not leaving till then. Follow me. And don't wander off this time."

His father proceeds down a short hallway branching out of the main corridor. Ruby notices that two officers are stationed at the door at the end of said hallway. When the two uniformed men salute his father instead of blocking his way, Ruby grudgingly decides to follow him. Maybe he can sneak off again when another opportunity turns up. However, as they pass the threshold and enter a barren anteroom leading towards a flight of stairs, Ruby realises that he's probably not going to be able to even breathe without his father's notice.

They move in silence up the steps, the metal railing cold where Ruby's fingertips touch. He watches his father ascend slowly ahead of him, how those broad shoulders no longer look as steady or as solid as he once thought they were. His father makes no effort to start a conversation, and it's always like this, isn't it? Leaving Ruby in the dark, expecting him to just follow along obediently like a good boy, forcing out a sharp, accusing glare whenever he doesn't.

Ruby is tired of all this. He's tired of Sapphire and his father and the Kaiju, the monsters that caused this all to happen, but most of all, he's tired of himself.

* * *

Too busy brooding, Ruby doesn't register that he's stopped climbing up stairs until he is standing in a large circular room filled with activity – people moving from one panel of holographic screens and keyboards to another, chains of documents printed out from every available crevice in the sea of monitors. All of this was overlooking a part of the Shatterdome Ruby had never seen up till then – he gazes over the main control station, at the faces of two actual, living Jaegers.

This is the LOCCENT command centre.

"Norman." A young man walks over to greet his father. He looks at least five years older than Ruby, and judging from the prestigious rank on his uniform, he's the Marshall of the Shatterdome.

"Green. How are things?"

"Meteor Mash is already on the way to intercept the Kaiju. We expect contact in less than five minutes, just beyond the Miracle Mile."

"Four minutes!" a woman's voice corrects him.

"Category?"

"Category II. Codenamed Rocket," Green replies. He looks up from his clipboard and over to Ruby.

"My son, Ruby."

Green nods, comprehending the situation without another word spoken. "I see. It's about what we discussed previously. It'll have to wait since we've got our hands full now. Maybe Crystal can show him around in the meantime."

As if on cue, the pigtailed woman Ruby had seen on the gigantic screen earlier appears from behind a row of control panels. "Yes?" she approaches them at the mention of her name.

His father raises an eyebrow. "Should we really be doing that at a time like this?"

"The LOCCENT should know how to function even if it's down five officers, nevermind one," Green says as he scribbles something on his clipboard. "At least, that's what I've been told." He looks up and exchanges a look of mutual understanding with Ruby's father.

Crystal doesn't look eager to agree. "Sir, are you sure?"

"Of course Green is sure. He's the boss," the woman who had spoken earlier swivels her chair around to face them, a manicured hand tinkering with her pink headset.

"Blue, focus! You're the main Mission Controller!" Crystal says with a grave voice, her eyes widening.

"Relax, we still have about two minutes, Dia's got the Neural Bridge covered, and Silver's in position to drop anytime if things get messy. Naturally, I've got everything under control," Blue sing-songs.

The young man sitting beside her nods from his seat. "Neura- handsha- as firm as usua-," he says in a muffled voice. Ruby realises that it's because he had been halfway through a large red bean bun. The one called Dia swallows before continuing, "Sapphire's a little jumpier today. She's not usually so erratic – but Pearl's got things under control. Neural link is at 85% and rising." Dia grins with a relaxed calmness, but his words send a spike of alarm through Ruby.

"Sapphire?" he repeats incredulously. "Sapphire's in that– that thing?!"

Ruby stares at the large live feed of a blue Jaeger streaked with tints of off-white. The robot that's currently traversing the sea between Kanto and Johto – Sapphire's inside it?

She really did become a Jaeger pilot.

Ruby doesn't know how to react to the news. He continues to stare at the Jaeger – _Meteor Mash_. It's a slim and lanky Jaeger, its head sculpted with a bird's beak and piercing eyes, its long limbs contrast with its bulky-looking fists.

He should have picked up on it when he'd bumped into her earlier. Of course, it's a fact that once Sapphire sets her mind on something, she won't ever give in until she achieves it. Maybe, deep down, Ruby had known the truth. He had just subconsciously avoided drawing that conclusion out. Even now, the thought of her being a Ranger makes his stomach churn.

"Diamond, you're not supposed to bring food into the LOCCENT!" Crystal's reprimands pull Ruby back into the bustle around him. "We've talked about this before! Both of you are in very important positions, shouldn't you be more responsible for your actions?"

Blue pats Crystal's waist assuredly. "Don't worry, my dear. You worry too much! No wonder the boss wants you to take a break by showing our guest around."

Crystal looks over her shoulder, back to Green, her brow furrowing. "Is that true?"

The Marshall doesn't reply immediately. Blue takes it as an invitation to speak for him, and she does so obligingly. "Crystal, you're the only person who needs to _have a reason_ to take a break."

"Well- !" Crystal exclaims, but doesn't seem to be able to rebut. Ruby wonders if this is what goes on during a normal day in a war against the Kaiju. Then, his eyes return to the advancing Jaeger on the screen. Cheerful banter or not, this has always been a dangerous and costly battle to fight, with little to no pay-offs – why is Sapphire a part of it?

"Meteor Mash has a visual on Rocket." Blue's back is suddenly turned towards them, and she's speaking into her microphone. "Rangers, it's just about 2 km away from breaching the Miracle Mile – we'll drop Flare Blitz if it comes down to it, so you can just concentrate on kicking Kaiju butt!"

"Roger that!" a boy's eager voice replies through the radio.

"That's what I like t'hear!" Another voice. Sapphire's voice.

Ruby's hands clench at his sides. He doesn't intend to stand around and look at this, and hates that he can't tear his eyes away from the Jaeger as it, true to its namesake, rams unceremoniously into the side of the burly, three-tusked Kaiju. The beast veers over, losing its footing as the waves chop violently it. The hoarse roar of retaliation from the Kaiju sends a shiver down his spine.

His father begins to speak, "If it's not too much trouble, will you let him see what's really going on?"

The condescending tone distracts Ruby from the chilling scene of beast versus robot. Ruby has always hated the tone that his father's voice can take. He's still being treated like a child. He's more than willing to go elsewhere with Crystal if it means getting away from his father.

"Crystal, we can handle things here," Green says curtly before stepping up to where Blue and Dia are sitting to observe the battle. His father moves to stand there as well, a cool composure cementing itself onto his face, as if he'd always belonged there.

Crystal sighs before gesturing for Ruby to follow her.

* * *

As they walk out of the LOCCENT, Crystal tries to get a conversation going.

"I knew that Norman had a son. I just didn't know he would be so old," she says, evening out the words with a well-placed smile. "Are you intending to follow your father's footsteps?"

"No!" Ruby snaps. "- Sorry," he apologises the next moment, just as confusion flashes across Crystal's face. "It's not my kind of thing," he explains, laughing a little at the end to ease the atmosphere.

"Well, what is?" the woman asks, tilting her head.

"Fashion design!" Ruby replies without hesitating. "Or, you know, choreography. Something along those lines. I haven't decided yet."

Crystal raises her eyebrows, and she exhales a soft breath. "Fashion. That hasn't crossed my mind in ages – not with what we've had to concentrate on," she says, shifting her clipboard from under one arm to the other.

"But you look fine! The skirt adds a dash of colour to the gaudy lab coat. Maybe you could lose the tie," Ruby suggests, winking to add effect. Crystal chuckles behind the back of her hand and smiles. It's the most genuine thing he's seen all day.

"I'll do that when I don't have so much to worry about," Crystal says, "which probably isn't going to stop anything time soon," she adds in a tired voice, and the bright smile disappears as quickly as it had come.

She leads Ruby to the first of a line of security doors. After scanning her card against an electronic reader, they walk through the parting doors, into what seems to be a lab with a high ceiling. Numerous engineers wielding different tools and materials scramble back and forth. As Ruby takes in his surroundings, he realises that the reason for the high ceiling is because a Jaeger's being built in here, or, at least, a part of it. The metal frame towering over him looks like it could be a Jaeger.

A short man with rolled up sleeves jogs up to them. "Crystal! What're you doing here? Come to see how work's going?" he says with a proud grin. When Ruby hears his voice, something clicks in his memory.

"You!" He jabs an accusing finger at the familiar-looking person.

"What?"

"You're the one who knocked into me just now! Just now, at the basement!"

The apparent scientist scratches the side of his head. "I don't remember."

"Well, at least apologise!" Ruby frowns.

"For what? I was probably in a rush and you were blocking my way. Do you know how much stuff I have going on?"

"Now, now, remember your manners, Emerald," Crystal says with an endearing patience.

The man simmers down with reluctance. "I'm Emerald, the chief J-tech Engineer in this place. I've got more important things to think about than who I did or didn't bump into. Apparently four Jaegers just aren't going to cut it. They're asking for a fifth one even though we don't even have that many Rangers to begin with."

Ruby stares up at the Jaeger in question. It's only a half-assembled a skeleton of metal and wires.

"You built this entire thing?"

"Yeah. I've been working on it for two months with the rest of the crew. If things go smoothly, it'll be done before the breach explodes." Emerald folds his arms. "Not like that's going to do anything about it."

"Now, now." The assistant that Ruby had also seen earlier approaches them carrying three mugs of coffee. "That's not certain yet. You need to look on the bright side, Emerald."

"That's what you do, Wally. Not my thing." Emerald says as he grabs a cup and shifts his attention back to the incomplete Jaeger.

Crystal graciously accepts the third cup from Wally.

"I'm Wally," the man introduces himself once he's done handing out the drinks. He's less dishevelled-looking compared to Emerald, with an ironed collar and clean, gloved hands. "I'm supposed to be a Weapons Specialist – but, well, I like handing out coffee better." He smiles, small but kindly, before returning to his workbench and unrolling a large blueprint.

Emerald shakes his head, waving a wench around. "Don't listen to him. Kid's designs are some of the best we've seen – weapons that work underwater, and even inventing a way for Rangers to breathe underwater and at high altitudes. He designs them, I build them into the Jaeger. Simple as that."

"I… see," Ruby says, just to fill in the blank. As interesting as it could be, if his father thinks he's going to be won over by some fancy robotics and greasy work stations, he's completely overestimated himself.

"Em, do you have a live feed of Meteor Mash right now?" Crystal intervenes, clutching her clipboard.

"Ah, yeah, I turned it off because everyone was getting distracted," Emerald says before picking up a remote and activating a small screen on his work bench. Crystal stands in front of it, watching intently, and Ruby decides that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

The Kaiju is grappling with Sapphire's Jaeger, both of them caught in a deadlock, claws against metal fists. The alien monster is bleeding, and Ruby winces as he realises that a part of its scaly arm has been sliced off.

"It's breached the Miracle Mile," Crystal says. One look is all it takes. She sounds neither surprised nor devastated. She must have seen this happen countless times before.

Suddenly, gripping onto the Jaeger's arms, the Kaiju succeeds in lifting it up, wasting no second and heaving into the air. The Jaeger sends tidal waves coursing in every direction as it lands, and Ruby doesn't know if it can stand after taking such a huge blow.

"Meteor is made of the lightest alloys we could get. It's fast but frail," Emerald comments from the side. As Ruby watches the Jaeger, miraculously, emerge unscathed from the throw, the engineer standing beside him smirks. "Of course, I'm not one who likes skimping on armour."

Instead of taking a step forward, Meteor Mash takes one step backward, and then another. Ruby thinks – tactical retreat? But, no, he should know for a fact that Jaegers never retreat from a fight. They stand their ground until they win, or until they're part of the ground. That's one of the things he hates the most about this entire gimmick.

After putting sufficient distance between itself and the Kaiju, the Jaeger leans forward, like an Olympic runner, before creaking and then bursting into a sprint through the sea.

Meteor Mash doesn't stop running as it collides into the Kaiju, wrapping those thin arms around it and pulling the monster along in its wild charge. Rocket thrusters seem to have been installed in not only the Jaeger's back, but at its ankles and wrists as well.

"That's called the Miracle Charge," Emerald begins to say. "Named because, without fail, it always pushes the Kaiju out of the Miracle Mile."

Ruby watches in awe as Meteor Mash succeeds in shoving the Kaiju back. Things don't go their way for long though, as the monster has enough intelligence to lean back far enough and slide out of the Jaeger's grip. It immediately rises up with a deafening screech, jabbing its tusks straight through the Jaeger's chest. The sickening crunch of metal echoes in Ruby's ears.

"Sapphire!"

"It's okay." Crystal's hand is on his arm. "It's okay," she repeats, and again, it sounds like she's said this a thousand times.

He wants to believe her words, but as Meteor Mash strains and fails to extricate itself from the tusk, Ruby feels his throat turn dry. He thinks about all the things he's never said to Sapphire, and all the things he'll never get to say now. If he could do things over, maybe he would have been less selfish and less cowardly.

No. This is who he is. This is what he can't change. No matter what happens, he's not going to budge.

But Meteor Mash is still at it, unrelentingly pummeling its fiery fists at the sides of the Kaiju's head. It hasn't given up, and Ruby knows that if he takes off his spectacles and squints, it would be so easy to see Sapphire standing there, a hole boring open in her chest, fighting tooth and nail even after her last breath. He stares hard at the floor before shutting his eyes tight.

"Meteor Mash's core runs using our highest horsepower engines," Emerald's still showing off with statistics and facts, Ruby doesn't know what's the point at a time like this.

"The heat there is intense. If they could use it to their– "

An explosion that feels large enough to rock the entire room bursts from the tiny screen. Ruby hears the Kaiju's shrill and raspy cry, but not the sound of a Jaeger collapsing. He can't see a thing, the camera hazed by a thick and grey smoke.

As the smoke clears, Ruby has one hand on the smudged screen.

"Sapphire?"


End file.
